


Gods and Monsters

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: By Lana Del Rey, Gods and Monsters, Kissing, M/M, Modified Song fic, Not my song, Song fic, Sweet, kind of rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has just lost his grace and Dean is helping him come to terms with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've been meaning to post this for a while but enjoy!

Castiel slammed Dean against the wall, and even though he was not technically an angel anymore it still hurt. 

“In a land of gods and monsters I was an angel, living in the garden of evil.” Cas said angrily. “Screwed up, scared, doing anything,” he put a lot of emphasis on that word, “that I needed, shining like a fiery beacon.” He shook his head and let Dean drop.

“You got that medicine I need? Fame? Liquor? Love?” Dean nodded slightly at Cas’s request. “Give it to me slowly?” Cas asked helping Dean up. Dean nodded as Cas turned around and leaned into Dean’s chest. “Put your hands on my waist. Do it softly.” Cas requested and Dean obliges.

“Me and God, we don't get along… So now I sing.” Cas said looking up at Dean who just smiled back down at him.

“No one’s gonna take my soul away.” He vows in a tone.

Dean smiles, “I'm living like Jim Morrison, headed to a fucked up holiday.” Castiel smacked him lightly at the curse word.

“Motel…” Cas was searching for a word. 

“Sprees?” Dean offered. And Cas nods, “sprees.”

“And I'm singing, fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven what I really want.” Dean offered in his own little tune so Cas wouldn't feel to bad. “It's innocence lost…”

“Innocence lost?” Cas asked with wide almost hopeful eyes.

Dean nods and this time he pushes Cas up to the wall and grabs his hair, pinning him. “In a land of gods and monsters, you were an angel. Looking to get fucked hard.” Dean whispers in Cas's ear. Cas makes a startled noise but doesn't struggle.

“Like a… Groupie incognito, posing as a real singer.” Dean explains and he can see the confusion on Cas's face. “Life imitates art.” Dean said simply.

“You got that medicine I need?” Cas asked again. 

“Dope, straight to the heart.” He laid a hand over Cas's heart and the fallen angel just said, “please, I don't really wanna know what's good for me…” He paused. “God’s dead.” Cas whispered.

Dean smiled, “I say, baby that's alright with me. No one’s gonna take my soul away.” Dean said lightly letting him go, but Cas stayed in his arms.

“Living like… Jim Morrison?” Cas asks quoting Dean from earlier. Dean nods and Cas continues, “headed towards a fucked up holiday. Motel…” He searches for the word again. 

“Sprees.” Dean whispers and Cas shoots him a grateful smile, “sprees.” He says happily. 

“Fuck yeah.” Dean cheers softly. 

“Give it to me.” Cas said quickly. “This is heaven.” He looks down at the both of them together in the other’s arms. “What I truly want… It's innocence lost.” 

“Innocence lost.” Dean says kissing him softly on the lips.

“When you talk it's like a movie.” Dean says breaking the kiss. “And you're making me crazy.” Dean smiles at Cas's confused look. “‘Cause life imitates art.” Cas makes a little “oh” face and Dean chuckles.

“If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?” Cas asks shyly. “You tell me ‘life isn't that hard.’”

Dean rolls his eyes and nods, “No one’s gonna take our souls away.” He vows. 

“We're living like Jim Morrison, headed to a fucked up holiday.” Cas says contently.

“Motel…” Dean prompts and Cas laughs, “sprees.” 

“Sprees.” Dean agrees. “And I'm singing, fuck yeah, give it to me.” Dean says in a low gravely tune. 

“This is heaven,” he pulls Dean to the bed, “what I truly want.” Cas assures. 

“”It's innocence lost.” Dean warns.

“Innocence lost.” Castiel confirms snuggling against Dean comfortably. Dean smiles and kisses him lightly again, content to lay there.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is open to prompts. And other prompts are welcome as well.


End file.
